defiancetvfandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot
The pilot is the first episode of season 1, and the series' first episode overall. It was written by Rockne S. O'Bannon (Part 1) and Kevin Murphy and Michael Taylor (Part 2), and directed by Scott Stewart. It premiered on April 15, 2013. Storyline Plot synopsis Set in the near future, Defiance introduces an exotically transformed planet Earth, its landscapes permanently altered following the sudden – and tumultuous – arrival of seven unique alien races.Episode 1: "Pilot" | Defiance on Showcase. Retrieved July 8, 2013. Plot summary Joshua Nolan and Irisa are driving through the terraformed landscape of Earth when an Arkfall event happens. While they are searching the wreckage they recover a powerful power source, but they are ambushed by Irathient Spirit Riders. Despite the fact, they still manage to escape with the sphere but Irisa gets shot and collapses. Nolan hides the sphere in the woods while he and Irisa are attacked by huge spider creatures. They are rescued by a lawkeeper who escort them to Defiance, a town that is built on the ruins of St. Louis, Missouri, and is populated by Humans and Votans survivors."Pilot (Defiance)." Wikipedia. Retrieved July 8, 2013. The people of Defiance are celebrating the anniversary of the end of the Pale Wars. Irisa is carried to Doc Yewll's office to get treated. Irisa gets well and she and Nolan are free to leave the town again. Amanda seems to be losing faith in her ability to lead the people of the town, but when a party of armed Volge is approaching Defiance with the intent of destroying the town, she manages to rally the people of Defiance and construct a defense plan to save their home. Meanwhile, there seems to be some tensions between Datak Tarr, a wealthy and influential Castithan, and Rafe McCawley), owner of the mines that fuel much of the local economy. The two of them unaware that their children, Datak's son Alak and Rafe's daughter Christie, are in love. Luke, Christie's oldest brother, though knows and he disapproves this relationship. He and Alak get into a fight before Luke excuses himself and disappears. When later Luke was found murdered, his father Rafe believes that Alak killed him due to finding out about their fight and that Alak threatened his son. In the meantime, Nolan decides to take part on a prizefighting, since he and Irisa have no money and no equipment to continue their trip. When Nolan wins against all odds, Datak, who runs the prizefighting ring, confiscates most of his winnings leaving them with not enough money to leave town. Rafe, notified of Luke's death, pursues Alak in a rage with the intent of lynching him. Nolan intervenes and in the ensuing fight the town lawkeeper is accidentally shot and killed. After that, Nolan persuades Amanda to let him track down Luke's killer. During the investigation, Nolan discovers that Luke was killed by a Votan "coldfire" weapon. Tracking the killer they discover that it's Amanda's Indogene assistant, Ben. Ben destroys the generator that powers the shield which protects Defiance. With no protection from the shield, the Volge who are approaching Defiance won't have any problem to get enter the town, but Amanda convinces everyone to fight. Nolan and Irisa collect their reward for finding Luke's killer and they leave town before the Volge come. Before they go, Nolan retrieves the sphere he had hidden earlier. Having second thoughts, he returns to Defiance to help defend the town and its people. Irisa doesn't agree with his decision and furious, she leaves alone leaving him behind. The people of Defiance attack the Volge in a narrow canyon outside Defiance. During the battle Datak Tarr is infuriated by another Castithan, Elah Bandik, who displays cowardice and flees. Irisa returns, leading the Irathient Spirit Riders to attack the Volge on the ground. Then Yewll uses the sphere Nolan gave her, to completely destroy the Volge. Nolan and Irisa reunite after the battle is over and decide to remain in Defiance. Amanda persuades Nolan to become the new lawkeeper and Irisa to become one of his deputies. At the end of the episode, it is revealed that former mayor Nicky Riordan and a man named Mr. Birch were behind Ben's treachery. They wanted the Volge to attack and destroy Defiance, for unknown reasons. Appearances Grant Bowler as Joshua Nolan Julie Benz as Amanda Rosewater Stephanie Leonidas as Irisa Tony Curran as Datak Tarr Jaime Murray as Stahma Tarr Graham Greene as Rafe McCawley Mia Kirshner as Kenya Rosewater Peter MacNeill as Garret Clancy Dewshane Williams as Tommy LaSalle Trenna Keating as Doc Yewll Justin Rain as Quentin McCawley Jesse Rath as Alak Tarr Nicole Muñoz as Christie McCawley Fionnula Flanagan as Nicolette Riordan Noah Danby as Sukar Douglas Nyback as Ben Daris Wesley French as Luke McCawley Kaniehtiio Horn as Rynn Carl Bauer as Rupert Steven McCarthy as Mr. Birch Robert Clarke as Elah Bandik Ilena Wolfe as Band Singer Jessica Nichols as Bertie Tim Post as Fight Promoter Kevin Shand as Dog Walker Marty Moreau as Paul Rob Archer as Ulysses Kieran McNally-Kennedy as Young Nolan John Maillet as Mr. Nolan Jessica Embro as Mrs. Nolan Music *''Jackson'' by Johnny Cash and June Carter Cash is playing in the roller with Joshua Nolan and Irisa in the opening scene. *''If I Didn't Care'' by The Ink Spots is playing at the restaurant with Nicolette Riordan and Mr. Birch in the last scene. *''Terraform My Heart (feat. Brendan McCreary)'' by Bear McCreary is playing when Nolan gives Kenya Rosewater a flower and they have sex. Gallery 011 Pilot episode still of Alak Tarr, Stahma Tarr, Datak Tarr, Amanda Rosewater and Rafe McCawley.jpg 010 Pilot episode still of Yewll and Irisa Nolan.JPG 015 Pilot episode still of Stahma Tarr.jpg 003 Pilot episode still of Joshua Nolan and Amanda Rosewater.JPG 021 Pilot episode still of Kenya Rosewater.JPG 019 Pilot episode still of Kenya Rosewater.JPG 018 Pilot episode still of Datak Tarr.JPG 004 Pilot episode still of Christie McCawley, Rafe McCawley and Quentin McCawley.JPG 009 Pilot episode still of Joshua Nolan and Rafe McCawley.JPG 016 Pilot episode still of Amanda Rosewater.JPG 017 Pilot episode still of Joshua Nolan and Irisa Nolan.JPG 006 Pilot episode still of Joshua Nolan.JPG 005 Pilot episode still of Amanda Rosewater and Kenya Rosewater.JPG 014 Pilot episode still of Datak Tarr and Stahma Tarr.jpg 012 Pilot episode still of Amanda Rosewater.JPG 013 Pilot episode still of Kenya Rosewater.JPG 001 Pilot episode still of Irisa Nolan and Joshua Nolan.JPG 007 Pilot episode still of Amanda Rosewater and Rafe McCawley.JPG 002 Pilot episode still of Irisa Nolan.JPG 008 Pilot episode still of Amanda Rosewater, Rafe McCawley and Joshua Nolan.JPG References Category:Pilot Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes